


Just a dream... right?

by NinaBeena



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bara Sans, Dry Humping, F/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Reader is a clueless bean, Sans is a lil creepy, Smut, Somnophilia, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaBeena/pseuds/NinaBeena
Summary: Sans Invite you over to his house for one of your usual slumber parties! Because you teo are the best of friends, just friends... yup.





	Just a dream... right?

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this to practice writing smut and Idk... Here have my garbage smut piece~

If anyone were to ask you about your relationship with Sans you'd have to say that he was your absolute bestest friend! Friend only! Yup!

Because there was no way you were anything more than friends, at least, not in your opinion.

Why would such a sweet guy like him ever think of you as more than just a friend? It seemed really preposterous...

But If anyone were to ask Sans about his friendship with you?

Heh, he would have a little bit harder of a time answering.

Sure, you were his best friend, but his feelings since meeting you had been a little less than platonic.

Or a lot...

You were currently over at his house for the weekend, having been invited over for a slumber party! You had brought a whole slew of snacks and movies to watch.

Not to mention the set of pajamas that Sans had gifted you for your last birthday, which were super comfy, especially with how hot it always seemed to get in his house.

It was a pair of baby blue short-shorts, decorated with gold stars, that had a matching baby blue spaghetti-strap tank top.

Sans both cursed and adored those pajamas.

He watched from the kitchen as you laid out blankets and pillows to sleep on. Biting down on his conjured tongue as you bent over to adjust a pillow and the shorts stretched over your _perfect ass-_

He snapped his gaze away as he stirred the taco meat almost angrily. He couldn't keep doing this! He knew you didn't feel the same way, or, you'd never given him any indication that you might.

**_You were so clueless sometimes though..._ **

He had tried to take you on a date, only for you to think it was a friendly outing! He very specifically called it a date!

**_It was still fun to spend time with you, even if you didn't exactly feel the same..._ **

He grabbed the bowl of tortilla chips off the counter and spooned the seasoned meat over them, quickly adding lettuce, tomatoes, chives, and sour cream over the top.

He grabs the bowl and the tray of drinks, precariously balancing them on one arm as he makes his way to the living room...

To you...

You were digging around under the pillows, probably in search for the remote, your lovely ass up in the air and swaying lightly from side to side.

Sans dropped everything on the snack table and bolted for the bathroom before he did something he might regret later.

He pressed himself against the door and shoved his bandanna between his teeth, his other hand trailing down his body, pausing every now and again to slide the tips of his phalanges between his ribs, the slide of his shirt felt delicious.

**_But not as good as your skin would feel on his bones..._ **

He moaned lowly into the make-shift gag, eyelids falling shut as he imagined it was your hands on his bones, dipping between each rib and vertebrae of his spine.

**_The way you would stare up at him so innocently as he guided your hands lower, lower..._ **

**_The cute little gasp you would give as you pulled his pants down, freeing his aching cock. The way your eyes would go big and you would lick your lips nervously, oh how he loved it when you licked your lips..._ **

**_He fisted a hand around himself, gasping raggedly as he shallowly pumped it, imagining it was your tiny hand around him, warm and soft._ **

He could hear you soft laughter from the living room and it made him ache.

How would you sound for him?

He sped up his pace, sinking into his fantasies.

**_You had a hand around him, stroking him as you stared up at him with your innocent eyes. "Am I doing this right?" You would ask shyly, licking your lips again._ **

**_Stars, he wanted to ruin those lips, have them wrapped around his cock to the hilt. Feel you swallow around him with tears in your eyes._ **

**_Stars he was so close!_ **

"Sans?"

And like that he was spilling into his hand and over the bathroom tiles, biting into his bandana to stifle the noises you would surely hear.

"Sans are you ok? You've been in there for a while..." You sounded worried and it made him wince, he didn't want to worry you.

"I Am Fine! I Just Wanted To..." he scrambled to come up with an excuse. "To Take A Shower? But I Can't Seem To Find My Soap." **_That's believable... right?_**

He heard you shuffling. "Oh ok, well! Hurry up so we can watch the new movies I bought! I bet you'll love them!"

**_Of course he'd love them, you knew him so well and he loved anything you showed him._ **

He sighed as you left and tugged his sleep pants back into place, going over to the sink to wash his hands and grab some tissue to clean up the mess he'd made of the floor.

"I need to have better control of myself." He muttered, quickly flushing the evidence of his lewd actions.

He did a quick once over before joining you in the blanket nest you'd made.

**_It was going to be a long night..._ **

~~~

He was awoken by something rubbing along his spine, jolting him from his sleep as he stiffened.

**_Wha..._ **

You were curled against his chest, one hand under your head the other...

Wrapped around his spine, dipping your fingers in between the vertebrae...

He bit into the pillow under his head, moaning low as you tightened your grip ever so slightly.

**_It felt amazing, and you weren't even doing it on purpose!_ **

He bucked his hips, magic already manifested and straining against his pants.

"Nnng fuck~" He whimpered, only for you to pull away and throw your leg over his hip, giving him the perfect angle to thrust against you.

**_He needs to stop, what if you woke up? You'd be so disgusted with him!_ **

But his hips moved on their own, bucking against the warmth that radiated through the thin fabric of your shorts and panties.

**_Nnng, what would you do if you woke up? Him rutting against like- hah! Like an animal!_ **

He used his leg to spread you wider, phalanges tightening over your hip as you gave a soft whimper and shifted, bring you even closer to his throbbing member.

**_You were so vulnerable and open like this, he almost couldn't stand it!_ **

He also seemed to forget that you were a very light sleeper...

"Mmm S-Sans, what are you-?" You cut off with a strangled whimper as Sans ground against especially hard. "S-Sans~"

He only had a moment to think before he was rolling you onto your back, settling himself between your thighs as he continued to grind against you, using the new angle to his advantage.

**_I've waited too long..._ **

"Look at you, so small beneath me, writhing against my cock. Your such a good girl, so beautiful..." He growled as you whimpered and pulled him closer, shivering as his words made something in your stomach tighten.

That made him pause. _**You pulled him closer, so did that mean you wanted him too? Were his feelings returned? No time like the present...**_

"Oh? Do you want more?" He frowned as you nodded, shifting back slightly. "Use your words Y/n."

_How did you get in this situation? This had to be a dream, you'd had plenty of them, but this one felt so much more real..._

_Might as well enjoy it!_

"Ple-ease Sans, I w-want more!" You squirmed and lifted your hips, desperately looking for the stimulation from before.

Sans rewarded you with a slow grind, running one hand up your stomach, tugging your tank top up and baring your chest. "So perfect, wanted this for so long, such a perfect little human for me." He purred, phalanges trailing over your breast before he lightly pinched a nipple, staring in awe as you arched against him with a strangled mewl. "So perfect..."

You pushed yourself up on shaky arms and tackled him, or at least you tried to, you only succeeded in throwing yourself on his lap.

Not that he minded.

"Eager are we? Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." He shifted his legs wider and pulled you down on his covered bulge, hissing at the new angle. "Yesss."

You clung to his shirt, moaning into his chest as he took complete control of your hips, rocking against your covered core and grinding perfectly against your clit. "Pleeassse!" You whimpered, reaching up and grabbing his skull so you could crash your lips against his teeth.

His pace stuttered for a moment before he growled and tightened his grip on your hips, tongue manifesting and invading your mouth as you gasped.

**_This was perfect, you were perfect, his best fantasies had nothing on what was happening right now._ **

You pulled away to catch your breath, your breath puffing against his sternum. _When had he taken off his shirt?_

_When had you taken off your shirt?!_

You made a noise of surprise and brought your arms up to cover your chest, cheeks blooming a deeper scarlet than he had ever seen on your face before.

**_Were you embarrassed?_ **

He growled and gently pried your arms away, taking both wrists in one hand and pinning them against the small of your back. "Don't hide yourself from me, you're simply too stunning." He nipped your lips playfully, moving along your jaw and down your throat.

You gasped and struggled against his hold, wanting to cling to him while simultaneously pushing him away. _You didn't know what to think anymore, was this really just a dream?_

The hand holding your wrists let go and trailed back to your chest, gently cupping a breast before his teeth nibbled at your budding nipple.

You cried out and tugged his skull closer, mind going hazy at the dual sensation of his clothed cock against your folds and his teeth against your nipple.

It was very suddenly _too much_.

"S-s-saaannns, too much, gonna-" You arched and screamed as he bit down, pleasure shooting through you as you whole frame shook with the suddenness of your orgasm.

Sans froze, pulling back as you fell limp against his chest, completely spent from just that.

He lowered you back to the blankets and wiped the sweat from your forehead, smiling softly as you nuzzled into his hand. "Perhaps next time you'll last a little longer..." He murmured, slipping your tanktop back into place and sliding a thinner blanket up over your form.

He groaned as he looked down at himself, still hard and leaking into his sleep pants, causing a soft blue stain to mar the clean fabric. "Guess I really do need that shower..."

~~~

By the time you woke up the next morning Sans was already up and in the kitchen, probably cooking breakfast from the smell of it.

You stretched and started to get up before the situation in your shorts reminded you of the dream you'd had.

_The very **hot** , wet dream..._

You squeaked and scrunched your nose in disgust, you hoped you hadn't made any noises, you really didn't want to explain to your innocent friend what the dream had been about.

_Or who for that matter..._

You tiptoed to your bag and dug out a fresh pair of panties and another pair of shorts before making a beeline for the bathroom. "I'm gonna shower before breakfast! Can I toss my clothes in the hamper?"

Sans popped his head out of the kitchen and gave you a thumbs up before disappearing again.

Sans peeked around the corner as you opened the bathroom door a crack to discard your dirtied bottoms into the basket set just outside the bathroom, smirking as he saw your underwear was in there as well.

**_I wonder if she thought it was all just a dream?_ **

He chuckled as he plated breakfast, plans running through his skull, all the way he could get you. He knew you wanted him, now it was just a matter of making you say it while fully awake.

"This will be fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm... how'd I do? 
> 
> I really should be sleeping instead of writing...


End file.
